Payback (Black Ops)/Intel
Summary The two Intel documents detail a proposition of the S.O.G group to liberate U.S P.O.Ws held in North Vietnamese captivity and biography of Hank Keirsey. 'DOCUMENT 1' CB/1-085 CLASSIFIED DOCUMENTATION CIA:BF987:78:9812 DATE: March 15, 1966 MEMORANDUM TO: William Colby (Chief, Far East Division, DDP), Joe Taube, Special Assistant (JPRC) FROM: Ryan Jackson, Chief Analyst (APLAA) SUBJECT: PROPOSAL OF IMMEDIATE UTILIZATION OF OF STUDIES & OBSERVATIONS GROUP FOR LIBERATION OF U.S. PRISONERS OF WAR BEHIND ENEMY LINES OBJECTIVE: The purpose of the following recommendations is to encourage the expansion of traditional S.O.G. Search and Rescue missions to aggressive P.O.W. recovery operations as proposed by the Joint Personnel Recovery Center's (JPRC) "Operation Bright Light." #''Based on findings provided by Mr. Taube from JPRC, there are approximately 500 U.S. servicemen currently being held in NVA prisoner of war camps across North Vietnam (report can be found in TAB A). it cannot be stated vehemently enough that these men cannot be allowed to remain in enemy custody considering the clear breach of the third Geneva Convention on the part of the North Vietnamese Army.'' #''The Hanoi-based Hoa Lo Prison, originally constructed in the late 19th century by French colonialist, is believed to be the location of USAF pilot Lieutenant J.G Everett Alvarez Jr. Intelligence reports suggest that conditions at Hoa Lo are hideous; food is poor and general conditions are poor. JPRC intelligence reports suggest that VA interrogators routinely employ extreme torture techniques that include but are not limited to rope bindings, irons, extensive beatings and prolonged solitary confinement. These practices are employed not solely for the acquisitions of military information, but more to break the will of the prisoner(s). Recently released prisoner statements from the NVA consist of denouncement of U.S. conduct in the war and praise NVA treatment of these prisoners. These false statements clearly substantiate JPRC findings. Additional background on NVA P.O.W. camp conditions can be found in TAB B.'' #''Recommend immediate actions on the recovery of U.S P.O.W.s utilizing the proven skills of the Studies and Observations Group (full service records of primary RT teams enclosed in TAB C).'' 'DOCUMENT 2' CONFIDENTIAL DATE: June 29, 1999 MEMORANDUM TO: Ryan Jackson (DDI) FROM: Vincent Fenwick, Chief Analyst (DI/IOC-AG) SUBJECT: ROLE MODEL -- KEIRSEY, HANK SUMMARY PROFILE: Hank Keirsey is a retired Army Lieutenant Colonel, decorated combat veteran, and authority on World War ll military history. He has spent his life mentoring, coaching, and team-building in order to teach leadership under stressful conditions. Keirsey has created winning organizations that have succeeded under the most demanding conditions, from field training and combat to corporate environments. Commissioned as an infantryman from the United States Military Academy at West Point, Keirsey's first tour of duty was with the 82nd Airborne Division at Fort Bragg, North Carolina. Since then, Keirsey has served in a wide variety of leadership and staff positions both in the United States and overseas. During the Gulf War, Keirsey (assigned as Executive Officer) and his airborne infantry battalion spearheaded the attack into Iraq. Keirsey was awarded the Bronze Star for his role in the successful offensive. After the Gulf War, Keirsey was assigned to the Army's premier combat training center at Ft. Polk, Louisiana, where he designed a course to train leaders in critical decision making - later becoming the staff and leader-training model for the entire Army. Keirsey holds a Bachelor's degree from West Point, a Master's degree in history from Duke University, and has taught history and military ethics at West Point. He is also a master parachute, a Ranger, and has earned the Expert and Combat Infantryman Badges. Gallery BO_Payback_Intel_Image1.png|American aircraft pilot captured as P.O.W after ejecting from aircraft. BO_Payback_Intel_Image2.png|American P.O.W. BO_Payback_Intel_Image3.png|The Hanoi Hilton. BO_Payback_Intel1.png|First Intel document. BO_Payback_Intel2.png|Second Intel document. Payback intel.jpg|Full Intel document. Intel Locations *'Intel No. 31:' (1/3) Chasing the Spetsnaz soldier will lead to a large cavern with lots of munitions, the intel will be to the right, on a storage shelf. *'Intel No. 32:' (2/3) At the camp outside the tunnels, the intel will be found on a table next to a green tent found there. *'Intel No. 33:' (3/3) In front of Kravchenko's concrete bunker will be an electric generator with the intel sitting on a crate in front of it. Intel_1_Payback_BO.png|Intel No. 1 Intel_2_Payback_BO.png|Intel No. 2 Intel_3_Payback_BO.png|Intel No. 3 Trivia *Hank Keirsey is military adviser for the Call of Duty franchise thus, the Intel document in question may be dedicated specifically to him. *Hank Keirsey's biography Intel is by far the most recent document to be created (1999) almost 30 years after many prior documents created during the '60s and '70s. As such, Ryan Jackson is no longer an analyst. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Intel